Into The Dark
by cream-cheese-girl
Summary: One shot. ConnieAdam.


**Disclaimer: I've loved them for years, but am still no closer to owning the mighty ducks. Darn.**

**A/n: Hmm, the plot of this story has been floating around in my head for a while now, but I feel almost guilty for writing it. I ship Connie/Guy all the way…HOWEVER, in the back of my head, I can't help but be a tad bit obsessed with Connie/Adam, like, its so wrong, yet so very very right. I can't get enough of it. (SORRY GUY!) **

**I hope everyone enjoys this! Please review and let me know what you think of the story/the couple etc!**

**Into The Dark**

**Connie's head pounded with the dull thumping of the music. She felt sick. She glanced behind her, making sure no one was watching before slipping out the swinging doors of the gym into the empty halls of Eden Hall academy. She rushed down the corridor, the clicking of her heels echoing eerily though the halls.**

**She turned the corridor nervously, rushing towards the closed door of classroom 13 B. She turned the knob, praying silently that it was unlocked. To her relief it was. She pulled it open, entered the room and shut it quickly behind her, breathing heavily and leaning against the door.**

**After taking a few moments to get her breath back, she bent down and hurriedly pulled off her strappy heels, flinging them frustratedly towards the back of the classroom where they hit the back row of desks with a loud clash.**

**"Careful…you could have someone's eye out with those" **

**Connie jumped in shock, her heart racing. She wasn't alone. Hesitantly, her hand groped the wall for the light switch before finding it and flicking it on. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden light she took a few deep breaths, trying to slow down her heart rate, glaring at the boy sitting at the back of the classroom with a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.**

**"You scared me half to death Adam"**

**Adam snorted a laugh, bending down to retrieve one of her shoes from the floor beside him, dangling it in the air by the strap. **

**"Well to be fair you did throw a pair of stilettos at my head"**

**Connie bit her lip apologetically. "I umm…didn't think there'd be anyone in here"**

**Adam raised an eyebrow, letting the shoe fall from his grip onto the floor.**

**"Neither did I…It was a pretty good hiding spot for a while there until you came along"**

**Connie swallowed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before curiosity overcame her.**

**"Why are you hiding?"**

**Adam glanced up at her with a small lopsided smile.**

**"I could ask you the same thing"**

**Connie hesitated. "I'm not hiding…I just…I needed to clear my head…the music is…uhh…loud"**

**Adam nodded silently, accepting this.**

**Connie sighed and flicked the light off again, in case someone walked past and noticed, making her way to the back row, sitting down in the chair beside Adam's. She folded her arms across the desk and buried her head in her hands.**

**There was silence for a few moments, before she whispered quietly, muffled by her hands.**

**"Why are you hiding?"**

**This was met by more silence, causing Connie to think that he had not heard her, but then the answer came, quiet and simple.**

**"I don't do dances"**

**Connie glanced in his direction, making out his silhouette in the darkness.**

**"But it's not just a dance…its senior prom"**

** Adam chuckled to himself. "Once again, I could tell you the same thing"**

**Connie blushed, feeling stupid.**

**"I know…I just…"**

**"Shh" Adam interrupted. "It's ok; you don't have to explain yourself to me"**

**She swallowed. She knew she didn't owe him anything. Not that she could give him an explanation even if she wanted to. She was confused, she had just ran, unable to face the dance, the laughter, the people…him. **

**She cleared her throat. "Julie was looking for you"**

**In the darkness Adam ran a hand through his hair with a deep sigh.**

**"I know…"**

**Connie raised an eyebrow, wanting to press the matter but choosing wisely to remain silent. She hesitated for a moment before mumbling.**

**"I don't do dances either"**

**Adam's eyes met hers and both smiled slightly before looking away.**

**Connie shivered, rubbing her arms with her hands to try and warm up.**

**She heard Adam shuffling in his seat for a moment before something flew through the air and landed on her head. With a little yelp she pulled it off, realising it was his suit jacket.**

**"Put it on" Adam chuckled slightly.**

**Connie started protesting, but shut up when she shivered again. She blushed and pulled it on.**

**"Thanks" She mumbled awkwardly, huddling into the jacket, trying to get warm.**

**Adam cleared his throat. "So uhh…I know it's none of my business but…won't Guy be missing you at the dance?"**

**"You're right" She snapped icily. "It is none of your business"**

**"No need to get defensive" Adam threw his hands up, bemused.**

**"I'm not defensive!" Connie shot back angrily.**

**Adam chuckled. "My point proven"**

**Connie glared at him coldly for a moment, before sighing pathetically and banging her head on the table.**

**Adam raised an eyebrow. "That bad huh?"**

**"He…" Connie paused to swallow the lump in her throat., her stomach tied in a million knots. "He told me he loves me"**

**Adam let out a small laugh. "And there I was thinking, he cheated on you or broke up with you, you seemed pretty upset when you came in"**

**Connie rolled her eyes, shooting him a dark look. "I…god why am I even talking to you about this?"**

**Adam merely shrugged, the look on his face unreadable.**

**Connie groaned pathetically, unable to hold it all in any longer. **

**"He told me and I just freaked out…I made a pathetic excuse about dropping an earring in the bathroom…I don't even have my ears pierced for god's sake! And then I ran here…"**

**She paused, forcing herself to take a deep breath. "He's going to hate me"**

**Adam sighed and said reassuringly. "Ok, first of all Guy's probably to stupid to realise you don't have your ears pierced"**

**Connie let out a small laugh despite herself, wiping away a single tear that rolled down her cheek.**

**"You probably think I'm so stupid…It's just…It's prom…its our senior year…everything changes after this…those three little words just mean so much more"**

**"Do you though?" Adam asked softly. **

**"Do I what?"**

**"Do you love him?"**

**Connie had been dreading this. "I…I…I mean…we've been dating on and off since we were in fifth grade…he's everything to me"**

**"Then say it, say you love him" Adam stared at her expectantly with a small frown.**

**"I…" She held his gaze, biting her lip to stop it quivering. "I can't"**

**She looked down, the tears pouring down freely now, she made no attempt to stop them.**

**"I want to be in love with him…I want to say I want to go away to college with him…I want him to be happy…"**

**Adam sighed, glancing at her and shaking his head wistfully.**

**"We don't always get what we want"**

**"I…I probably do love him you know…I just don't realise it…because…I've never been in love before, I don't know what it's supposed to feel like…Adam do you even think it's possible to fall in love when we're this young?" Connie said slowly, as if she was trying to convince herself.**

**The corner of Adam's mouth twitched into a small painful smile.**

**"It depends…what's your definition of love?"**

**Connie took a deep breath and turned to look at him, deep in thought. "Ok…umm…I think that love is…wanting to be with a person more than you've ever wanted anything in your life…I think love means that no matter how much time you spend with sometime, no matter how much the little things annoy you, you still can't get enough of their company…I think love is passion for one another…I think when your in love you'd be willing to do anything, sacrifice everything..." She suddenly stopped herself, embarrassed. She cleared her throat, blushing.**

**Adam looked at her for a moment, studying her face, then nodded, not breaking their eye contact. **

**"Then yeah…I do"**

**Connie bit her lip. "How can you be sure?"**

**Adam chuckled almost bitterly, his deep blue eyes penetrating hers. "I think that when its love…the real thing…you just know"**

**Connie groaned, frustrated. "I feel like the biggest idiot right now…he's going to hate me…I think I'm just going to go home"**

**Adam shook his head. "You're not an idiot Connie…and you're not going home yet, not until you get the prom you deserve"**

**Connie raised an eyebrow. "I told you Adam…I need to think…I can't go back in there"**

**Adam stood up, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Then we'll improvise"**

**He pushed his chair back and moved to the centre of the room, pushing chairs and tables out of the way until he'd made a small clearing. Connie stood up and watched, confused.**

**He walked back over to her and held out his hand nervously. "May I have this dance?"**

**Connie laughed despite herself and shook her head. "But there's no music"**

**Adam grinned and pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket. "Ahh the wonders of technology"**

**He flipped it open, and searched through his ring tones, finally settling on one and putting it on repeat, setting his phone down at a table nearby.**

**He looked down at Connie again, still grinning. "Now may I have this dance?"**

**Connie smiled widely, wiping her tear stained cheeks with one hand and taking his hand with the other. **

**He led her to the space he'd cleared then awkwardly put his arms around her waist. She hesitated then slid her arms around his neck, letting out a giggle at the repetitive, annoying ring tone. **

**He relaxed slightly at the sound of her laughter and they slowly started to dance.**

**"Thank you for this Adam…" She whispered, resting her head against his chest.**

**He tightened his grip around her waist gently, pulling her closer.**

**"You look beautiful tonight Connie"**

**Connie's cheeks reddened and she let out a small laugh. "Yeah, if you call runny mascara all over my face beautiful"**

**Adam grinned. "Well…there was just a vote, and it's unanimous, you're prom queen, congratulations" **

**Connie pulled her head back and looked up at him, laughing.**

**"Oh wow…well I'd like to thank everyone that voted for me, it's such an honour"**

**Adam laughed as the tone on his phone finally stopped playing. Connie reluctantly pulled away from him, with a small sad smile.**

**"I should probably go"**

**Adam nodded, sighing. "Yeah, go home, get a good nights sleep, then call Guy in the morning, your head will be a lot clearer, you'll know what the right thing to do is"**

**Connie nodded slowly. "You're right…I…thankyou for being here for me tonight"**

**She hesitated then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He stiffened, and then hugged her back, stroking her back gently.**

**They pulled away, smiling, and Connie gave him a little wave before turning around and walking out the door.**

**Adam watched her retreating back and sighed deeply, sitting down on a chair, he could still feel her body in his arms from their dance, he could still smell the sweet strawberry scent of her hair.**

**He turned away from the door, wanting nothing more than for her to run back into the room and tell him she felt the same way. He sighed again, either that or to go home, crawl into bed and never wake up.**

**"Adam?" the doorknob twisted and the door flung open. Connie stood there, her heart racing, breathing heavily.**

**Adam jumped, standing up in surprise.**

**"Connie? Wh…"**

**She walked over to him and handed him his jacket. "I…you forgot…your jacket"**

**He couldn't take it anymore, all his resolve crumbled and he grabbed the jacket and threw it aside. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her almost desperately.**

**Connie's eyes widened in surprise, but she found herself kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss longingly.**

**After a few moments, she forced herself to pull back, breathing heavily, staring at her shoes.**

**"I…Adam…that was…a mistake"**

**Adam looked down, angry at himself. "I know…I'm sorry…I'm a jerk…"**

**Connie shook her head quickly. "No…no…I…I just….this can't happen"**

**Adam nodded, unable to look up at her. "I know"**

**"I should go" Whispered Connie, though she didn't make a move to leave.**

**"Ok" Adam said quietly, daring to glance up at her.**

**Connie bit her lip again, torn, her head and her heart engaged in a battle for her self control.**

**She took a step backwards towards the door, then stopped again, her heart racing.**

**Adam looked up into her eyes and said softly. "You're not leaving"**

**"I know" She whispered, stepping forward tentatively and kissing him softly again. **

**A/n: The end? I'm not quite sure…I like it as a one shot but I love them so much that I want to write more, lol Let me know what you think! Please review!**


End file.
